No Matter What
by maraudergirl87
Summary: He looked me in the eyes and put a piece of hair behind my ear.No matter what.One shot after the hospital wing fiasco.


**A/N- **I'm BACK! Here's another one-shot about our newest canon couple- Remus and Tonks. This takes place immediately after the hospital wing fiasco in HBP. The whole thing is told from Tonks' point of view. I know I said I'd have a story entitled 'Kat Black' out soon after 'Just Dinner at the Burrow' made it's debut, but that story is on hiatus at the moment. Terribly sorry! BUT, if any of you are 'Gilmore Girls' fans as well I'm solely focusing my full attention on a 'Gilmore Girls' story so be on the lookout for that. Any who, on with the show! Please even if it's two words, REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. Although I _did_ ask Santa for Daniel Radcliffe

for Christmas (wink wink).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was having trouble controlling my tears. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying. These tears are for Dumbledore, I told myself. But they weren't. Why did I have to fall in love? I'll never forget the exact moment that I realized I was a goner.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Christmas Eve. A few of the occupants of Grimmauld Place decided to go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks. We were gathering our coats and scarves when I realized that Remus was probably still sitting at the kitchen table, looking over those maps and notes Dumbledore gave him. Sure enough, as I opened the door there was Remus, poring over the papers, a cold mug of Earl Grey abandoned on the counter.

"Remus, a bunch of us are going for a bit of holiday cheer and I insist you join us." He finally looked up at me when I was about four feet away.

"Some one should stay here-"

"Molly's chatting with the girls and Sirius is getting his arse whipped at chess."

"So Ron finally convinced him to play, eh?"

"Yeah, he's quite happy with having some one new to slaughter. So anyway back to why I'm down here. You coming with us?"

"Sure why not? I need a break from this. My eyes are starting to hurt." With that we started to walk through the doorway when we were stopped by some invisible force.

"Did you put an Imperturbable Charm on the door Remus?" He tried to back up and couldn't.

"This isn't a charm." He looked up. "This is enchanted-"

"Mistletoe!" I too looked up. I felt him staring at me. We looked at each other. "You know that if we don't kiss soon, some one's gonna come looking for us and then we'll have an audience." Remus looked amused.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my face closer to his. He glanced once more at the stairs before placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. We broke apart and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's get us some holiday cheer."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally reached my room. My bag. It was sitting on my dresser covering a pile of cheesy romance novels. I had read them numerous times when I was worrying about Remus being underground. I guess I was trying to fill the void. I was shoving several things into my bag, but it was all for nothing because when I looked out the window (which was only by chance) the sky was turning pink and gold. I had missed my chance. If I wanted to go to Stonehenge it had to be dark. The security wasn't that hard to avoid if you're Disillusioned. Stonehenge is my secret place. My dad took me there for the first time on my seventh birthday. When I learned to Apparate, I would go there whenever I had a bad day at work. I took Remus there on his birthday. He could tell Stonehenge meant a lot to me. We talked about going there on holiday during the summer, but that never happened.

000000000000000000000

My chest hurt. Really bad. And what was that smell? It was so …sterile. Where was I? Then I felt a hand clasped in mine. Gentle, calloused fingers entwined with my clumsy ones. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room had one light on. St. Mungo's. That's where I was. And by the looks of it, Remus was staying until visiting hours were over. He wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed. The second I moved my leg to push myself into a sitting position, he was at my shoulders, helping me.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Two days. Turns out you hit your head after you got hit with that curse." His eyes, his beautiful blue-green eyes with flecks of golden-brown, were sad and hurt.

"What's wrong? Remus. Tell me what's wrong." He sat down next to me on the bed and took my left hand and kissed it. "Remus, I'm all for this romantic stu-"

"Some one got killed."

"What? Who?"

"Sirius." I gasped. Sirius had been just like the older brother I never had. I glanced at Remus and had to look away. He looked so torn and lost. I couldn't imagine loosing my last childhood friend. I wrapped my arms around him and he clung to me.

"I miss him."

"I miss him too. I'm sorry I wasn't awake when it happened." I buried my face into him neck and took a deep breath. He smelled clean and warm. He smelled like Remus.

"I don't want to lose you either." I pulled back. I had never seen him like this. Weak and vulnerable.

"You aren't going to lose me, Remus," I reassured him.

"You don't know that. This is a war Nymph. We don't know what's going to happen. What was I thinking? You're twelve years younger than me, for Merlin's sake! I don't have a steady income. And on top of it all, I'm a bloody werewolf!" I stared at him in shock.

"Remus! What has gotten into you?"

"Don't you see Nymphadora? We can't do this anymore. I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous!" With each word my heart broke a little more.

"No! Remus, no, don't do this. Please." He ignored me.

"I'll stop by Headquarters and tell Molly you're up. And then you'll see me once in a blue moon." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and walked away from me.

The tears came shortly after I woke up the next morning and that's exactly how Molly found me when she walked in. She held me and listened to me. I'm kind of sorry she did. She would spend the next year playing matchmaker trying to get us back together.

00000000000000000000000

I collapsed on the floor. At that particular time, life sucked. Dumbledore was dead. Bill would never look the same again. And my heart was broken. Sobs shook my chest. I needed to calm down. Whenever I was extremely stressed or cried really hard, my chest would hurt as an after-effect of the curse from the Ministry. I hurt, all over. Then my door slammed open. There was Remus looking slightly flushed and slightly crazed. He walked (very fast I might add) over to where I was sitting on the floor. He sat down right in front of me and pulled me in for a hug. I hung onto his worn robes as though I would never let go. He held and rocked me as I sobbed into his neck. He ran his fingers through my straggly, brown hair. I had missed his fingers. I had missed his hugs. I had missed him. He pulled back and ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping the tears away. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't think you would come back to your room." I looked at him, confused. "I went to Stonehenge about five minutes after you left the hospital wing. I had to talk to you and I figured you would go there." He had remembered.

"Oh Remus. I tried to go there, really I did. I wanted to come back here for a few things. That took a little longer than expected because by the time I was ready to go, the sky was getting light." He blinked slowly and nodded.

"I see." Remus got to his feet and made for the door.

"Remus. Wait!" I sprang to my feet. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, well, um… I just wanted to say that you were right." He said it with a sheepish smile.

"That could be a lot of things, Remus. I'm a woman, remember?" That comment earned an even bigger grin from Remus. "Well?"

"You were right… about everything. I should have listened to you. And even when I chose to ignore you, I should have listened to Molly. I shouldn't have tried to protect you. And you said I should stop being so careful and live for the moment. So you were right. About everything."

"So what does this mean, Remus?"

"I love you, Nymph." That's what I had been waiting for. I flung my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." He laughed.

"There's no way in hell." I kissed him and grabbed his hand.

"You're just lucky I'm so stubborn."

"Uh-huh." That's when the mood went back to serious.

"Remus, this is for real right? We're in this together, no matter what?" He looked me in the eyes and put a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No matter what."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N-** That's the end folks! It took three and a half days to write and I think this is my best work yet. Now what do you think? Why don't you tell me about it? IN A REVIEW! Please and thank you! Xoxo!


End file.
